Sueños de Cafe
by MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP
Summary: los sueños de Bella desde niña es ser una gran escritora y reconstruir el cafè de su abuela junto a su amiga Rosalie, cuando vuelve a Forks conocera a alguien que se volverà parte de sus sueños. OOC-One shot


_**hoola chicas soy mery y bueno la idea de este One-Shot la tenìa hace tiempos, solo que estaba en mis archivos de "no acabado" mi amiga Thanya que muchas deben conocer como Ta-Cullen cumplio años el pasado 7 de julio y yo como regalo (aatrazadoa) pero regalo al fin, decidì terminarlo, asì que querida Thanya aqui esta mi regalo de cumple espero que te guste y que uds queridas lectoras lo disfruten.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**disclamier: Los personajes perteneces a Sthephaie Meyer y la historia si es completamente mìa**_

* * *

_**ACLARACIÒN: 1/4 de Emmett le pertenece a mi amiga Dora y el resto si es completamente de Rosalie**_

_**

* * *

**_

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON**

* * *

**SUEÑOS DE CAFE**

Hacía ya 6 años que no había vuelto a Forks, 6 años en los cuales los dedique a estudiar literatura y a escribir un libro con el cual las ganancias obtenidas de este me servirán para poner en marcha mi sueño, y el de mi mejor amiga Rosalie Hale, aun recuerdo semanas antes de la graduación ella iría a Seattle a estudiar licenciatura, ya que ella adora a los niños y quería ser maestra, yo por mi parte me iría a New Hampshire para ser más exactos a Damount, recuerdo el día en que recibí la aceptación de la solicitud y no solo me aceptaron si no que me becaron, eso si no lo esperaba.

_-Flashback-_

_-Bella, nos encontraremos en mi casa para abrir las contestaciones de las solicitudes ok?-me decía Rosalie en el estacionamiento ya faltaba una semana para la graduación y aunque sabíamos que nos íbamos a separar._

_-OK Rose, solo voy a buscar mi correo y enseguida llego-_

_Era increíble que después de toda una vida viviendo en este pequeño pueblo ya fuera a graduarme, ir a la Universidad y en busca de mis sueños, bueno en busca del diseño de mis sueños._

_Llegue a casa salude de beso a mi madre Renee que se encontraba en la cocina sirviendo hacienda café y para mi sorpresa me encontré con papa Charlie e casa, la sorpresa era porque al ser el jefe de policía de Forks a esta hora estaría trabajando, no en casa, y además el iba a ir a Seattle a la lectura del testamento de mi fallecida abuela Marie._

_-Isabella por que no te sientas hija te tenemos que decir algo-dijo Charlie_

_-díganme, ya me tienen nerviosa-_

_-hija, ¿recuerdas que cuando estabas pequeña tu abuela Marie tenía un café?-_

_-si. Claro papa como no acordarme, si me la pasaba jugando con las flores en el jardín que tenía allí, además no olvides que allí me hice adicta al café- dije sonriendo, ya que recordaba las veces en que mi papa me regañaba porque me robaba un poco de café de la abuela, "los niños no pueden tomar café"._

_-bueno ese lote le pertenece a la familia Swan, pero ya sabes que soy hijo único y pues dentro de las pocas posesiones que tenemos tu abuela te lo dejo de herencia como regalo de graduación, bueno eso y esta carta- tome la carta en mis manos y luego de seguir con pocas conversaciones Salí justo a la casa de Rose en mi vieja pick up._

_Además de llevar las respuestas de las solicitudes llevaba la carta que mi abuela me había dejado, ya hacía 2 años que había muerto, pero según estipulo quería que el testamento se leyera justo 2 años después de su muerte._

_La casa de Rose era grande, una de las más hermosas de todo Forks, pues su padre no es que tuvieran dinero, pero si eran de las familias más acomodadas del pueblo, el señor Raimund Hale era gerente del banco en Port Ángeles, un hombre alto, fuerte, rubio con su característico bigote, y de ojos azules, la madre de Rosalie sin embargo, era una belleza de mujer alta, de buen cuerpo, rubia, ojos azules también, ya se imaginaran que con esa genética como era la belleza de mi amiga, además ella tenía una hermana mayor, Tanya también rubia pero rojiza ojos azules, cuerpo de modelo, en cambio Rose si era de cabello rubio dorado que caía en cascada por su espaldas y terminaba en ondas, ojos azules, alta, de un buen cuerpo, aunque aparentaba una actitud fría era muy dulce cuando la conocías de verdad, ella tenía un gran números de pretendientes, en cambio yo, pues que puedo decir soy más normal, bueno hay que ver mi genética, mi madre Renee de ojos cafés, cabello color chocolate, piel blanca, muy pálida, ya que tiene sangre albina, delgada, estatura promedio, mi padre, era delgado, alto, cabello negro, ojos color chocolate, igual que mi abuela Marie, y en fin que podré decir de mi, hija única, herede el cabello achocolatado de mi madre, su nariz respingona, de mi padre el color de sus ojos y su personalidad, y bueno lo único que teníamos común rose y yo era que éramos muy blancas, creo que eso se debe a que el sol es tímido con Forks, bueno así le decía yo a Rosalie._

_-hasta que llegas- dijo mi amiga un poco enojada, y así me halo del brazo y me llevo hasta dentro de su casa, solo pude decir un hola señora Lilian y no pude escuchar su respuesta ya que mi amiga me arrastro por toda su casa hasta llegar a su habitación, una vez estuvimos dentro y sentadas en la cama de Rose decidimos abrir los sobres al tiempo, cuando empecé a leer no lo pude creer, quede en shock._

_-bella, que paso no te aceptaron porque a mi si mira, bella- y así me arrebato de mis manos la carta y un grito me hizo reaccionar._

_-¡ahhhh! Amiga, ¡no solo te aceptaron si no que también te dieron una beca! ¡Eso es genial! felicidades- y así nos pusimos a brincar en la cama._

_-Rose, recuerdas que te comente que hoy se leía el testamento de mi abuela- rose asintió en respuesta- bueno imagínate que me dejo de herencia como regalo de graduación el lote en donde ella tenía el café, si lo recuerdas, justo allí nos conocimos-_

_-claro que lo recuerdo bella, aunque teníamos 5 años lo recuerdo muy bien, pero enserio Bella que bueno-_

_-pero eso no es todo, también me dejo esta carta- le dije sacando la carta._

_- y bien que dice- pregunto rose_

_-no la he leído, quería hacerlo junto contigo-_

_-Ok ya estás aquí hazlo- me animo_

_Y así empecé a leer._

_Querida Bella,_

_Te imagino que estarás leyendo junto con tu inseparable amiga Rose, juntas tienen una amistad muy Linda y no sería bueno que se dañara, recuerdo cuando eran unas chiquillas y corrían por todo el café, hacienda enojar en ocasiones a Renee y a Lilian, recuerdo como contigo pasábamos horas en el jardín trasero, como Rosalie se empeñaba a que le enseñara como hacer café e inclusive recuerdo a Tanya diciéndoles que ella cuando fuera grande se iría a viajar por todo el mundo, cuando juntas se sentaban a contarse cada uno de sus secretos, pero lo que más recuerdo, es cuando se sentaban las tres a contarme sus sueños._

_Y este es el motivo de mi regalo, Rose y tu tenían 10 y Tanya 12 esa noche se quedarían conmigo "ayudándome" en el café, y luego dormirían en mi casa, recogimos todas las cosas cuando llegamos a mi habitación todas se pusieron sus pijamas, recuerdo que Rosalie ese día había insistido en que le enseñara la receta secreta y al preguntarle para que, ella empezó a decirme cual eran sus sueños, quería ser maestra, casarse tener muchos hijos y tener un local donde vendería el café con la receta que yo preparara, luego tú te enojaste con Rosalie y le dijiste que te había robado tu sueño, y cuando te pregunte tu me respondiste, que querías escribir libros, muchos libros, trabajar en el local junto conmigo, pero que pondrías una sección para poder leer, en un ambiente natural, que la gente entrara en contacto con la naturaleza leyendo y tomando una taza de café, casarte y tener hijos, luego Tanya dijo que era sencillo, que las dos trabajaran juntas y que como ella iba a viajar por todo el mundo cada vez que llegara a Forks visitaría el café que ustedes dos construirían, ese día ustedes empezaron a soñar._

_Yo tengo en mis manos algo para que ustedes hicieran realidad sus sueños, mis recetas para los cafés, pero eso ya se los obsequie tanto a ti como a Rose cuando cumplieron 15 años y ahora ese viejo local, nunca dejen de soñar, y recuerden que todo se puede hacer realidad, no se conformen con lo que puedan obtener, siempre vayan en pro y busca de sus sueños._

_Las amo mis niñas._

_Su abuela Marie._

_Al terminar de leer la carta lagrimas involuntarias recorrieron nuestros rostros, nos abrazamos y partimos donde se encontraba el local, y allí empezamos a soñar otra vez._

_-Bella me parece increíble que ya estamos a un paso de hacer todos nuestros sueños realidad, solo faltan nuestros maridos e hijos, bueno y reconstruir este lugar que es muy grande y bonito- me dijo Rose entrando a la antigua construcción descuidada._

_-bueno por lo menos tú tienes a Royce para tener algo más adelantado tu sueño que el mío, ¡caramba este lugar sí que es grande!-_

_-si, es muy grande, y con Royce, no Bella no me veo con él, el tiene otros proyectos para su vida, simplemente no encajamos, sabes Bella hagamos una promesa, así como dijo la abuela Marie, luchemos por nuestros sueños, y cuando termines tu carrera, te devuelves a Forks para hacer nuestro sueño realidad- propuso Rose_

_-me parece bien, pero no cuando termine, si no cuando publique mi primer libro, todas las ganancias serán para este local, promesa- le indique a Rosalie mostrando mi dedo meñique_

_-promesa-dijo ella mostrando el suyo._

_-fin flashback-_

Un suspiro se escapo de mi boca, la aeromoza se acerco y me dijo que ya estábamos a punto de aterrizar, nadie sabía de mi regreso, nadie, era una sorpresa, solo esperaba a ver qué tipo de sorpresa se llevaban o me llevaba yo.

Había cambiado mucho, pero solo era algo físico ya que interiormente seguía con mis mismos anhelos e ilusiones, con mis mismos miedos y fortalezas, seguía siendo adicta del café, es mas creo que mas adicta aun, mi cabellos seguía siendo achocolatado como el de mi madre, solo que ahora está más cuidado que antes, ahora suelo maquillarme bueno un poco eso tampoco lo he cambiado, mis gustos y mis disgustos siguen siendo los mismos, mi incapacidad de expresar mis sentimientos, ¡ay! Charlie por qué no me heredaste otras cosas pero no, en fin, mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos, y no había necesidad de ser brujo o cosas así para saber quién era.

-hola-trate enserio juro que trate de no sonar distante, pero no sonó cansina y con ganas de desaparecerlo, si muy extraño ya que era mi novio y no debería estar pensando esas cosas de él, pero no se era "demasiado lindo" tanto que me empalagaba, el siguió hablando en la línea, enserio, a veces me preguntaba si yo era una excelente actriz, o el era muy ciego, de todas formas tenía que dejarles las cosas claras y terminar con él, antes que esto tome otro rumbo, ya llevábamos 3 años de noviazgo, y yo todavía me pregunto cómo sigo con él, el debería conseguir a una chica que si quisiera estar con él, que quisiera las mismas cosas que él, yo no, y lo peor de todo es que el día en que acepte ser su novia ese mismo fatídico día me di cuenta que no lo quería de esa forma, pero bueno me deje llevar por mi "amiga" Jessica que me aconsejo tener algo con el que no perdía nada, que de pronto me sentía así porque jamás había tenido a nadie en mi vida y bueno estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, y así este noviazgo con Jacob se convirtió mas en una buena amistad que cualquier cosa y yo quería terminar con esta gran farsa.

Entre la llamada de Jacob que duro cerca de todo el camino hasta Forks, si él es así, según Jessica es lo mejor, que ningún chico es así, pero para mí me gustan que me den mi espacio.

Cuando el taxi me dejo frente a la casa blanca con fachada roja, me sentí un poco nerviosa pero feliz, feliz de llegar a mi casa, feliz por que Renee estaba haciendo café, eso lo sabía porque hasta aquí me llegaba el aroma, toque el timbre y una hermosa rubia, de ojos azules, cuerpo de infarto me abrió la puerta, me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡BELLA!- grito mi amiga Rose, mi única y verdadera amiga

-Rose porque…- lo que iba a decir mi madre que do interrumpido por la sorpresa de verme.

-Isabella, Isabella hija- como odio que me llamen por mi nombre completo, pero que así ya extrañaba ser llamada así, extrañaba a esta loca y atolondrada mujer que me estaba abrazando.

Después del efusivo reencuentro me ayudaron a subir mis maletas en mi antigua habitación, las paredes tenían retocado el color lila que tanto me gustaba, y en la cama estaba mis sabanas preferidas, todo aparentemente igual pero diferente dejamos las maletas en la habitación, y bajamos hasta la cocina, allí iba a empezar el interrogatorio, y bueno yo por primera vez hablaría gustosa.

Estaba en la barra de la cocina hablando con mi madre y Rose de todo lo que había vivido estos últimos 2 años, ya que después de que vendí el libro no pude volver hasta ahora, les comentaba que volvía para quedarme y que quería seguir con nuestros sueños, cuando me di cuenta de algo, algo en la mano izquierda de Rose, un hermoso anillo con una piedra parecida a un zafiro, eso solo significaba algo.

-¡¿TE VAS A CASAR?- solté de pronto con mucha emoción, Rose me miro con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro y soltó un si muy emocionada, tanto que ese si sonó mas como un gritito, yo salte automáticamente de la silla a abrazar a Rose y ambas dando brinquitos de felicidad.

-a ver Rose, desde cuando, no me digas que con el chico que conociste en Seattle, ¿cuando fue Rose?, ¿porque no me habías dicho nada?- mi cabeza y mi boca solo formulaban preguntas.

-bueno por eso estaba aquí, le estaba comentando a Renee que teníamos que llamarte para darte la buena nueva, pero ya estás aquí, y pues es Emmett McCarthy, tiene 29 años es abogado, trabaja y vive en Seattle, próximamente aquí en Forks, ya que como está al tanto de lo que yo quiero hacer que bueno el me dijo que no iba a interrumpir mis sueños, y que además podrá estar viajando yendo y viniendo, es un hombre hermosísimo Bella, es encantador, y además me ama y es todo mío!- termino diciendo Rosalie con ojos soñadores.

-te felicito amiga, ya era hora que consiguieras a alguien que te valorara y quisiera vivir tus sueños contigo- le dije sinceramente a Rose.

-y tu hija, cuando me vas a dar el gusto de presentarme a tu novio, y la noticia de que voy a tener yerno, mira que ya tienes 25 años y no quiero que te quedes-

-gracias por los ánimos ma, pero bueno- solté un suspiro- que les puedo decir, si tengo novio, se llama Jacob Black es administrador-mi madre y Rose abrieron sus ojos como platos, me imagino que sabían a que Jacob Black me refería- si el hijo de Billy Black, el presidente y accionistas del banco de New Hampshire, pero que les puedo decir, lo conocí en una fiesta de cumpleaños de una de las chicas de la universidad, justo cuando estaba con lo de la publicación del libro, y bueno es muy detallista, amable y todo lo que ustedes quieran, es muy lindo y apuesto, pero, no es el hombre que quiero para mí- mi madre y Rosalie me miraban con caras de WTF, pero como explicarles que yo ya tenía mis sueños armados y era aquí en Forks.

-Isabella hija, creo que debes pensar muy bien las cosas, si tú misma me estás diciendo que es muy lindo y apuesto ¿Qué te detiene?-

-pueeess… se que tal vez para ti mamá no sea razón suficiente o tal vez insignificante, pero desde pequeña he tenido mis sueños claros, el hombre que quiero conmigo, tiene que ser inteligente, emprendedor, que piense en grande, pero siempre en los dos y algo muy importante, compartamos los sueños juntos, y bueno mamá, yo quiero vivir aquí en Forks, he estado en las ciudades grandes, pero aquí es donde quiero estar, criar mis hijos, y tener el café junto con Rosalie, seguir escribiendo mis libros, pero desde aquí, desde mi hogar, y bueno Jacob es un hombre muy citadino, para él, el tiempo es oro y por nada querrá venir acá, al menos no ha vivir, y si, tal vez junto con el tenga todo material y físicamente, pero me sentiré frustrada mamá, no serán mis sueños, solo serán los de él, y creo que no es justo para ninguno de los dos, además lo quiero sí, pero no lo amo, ¿entienden mi punto?-

-yo perfectamente, justo así me sentí cuando Royce me propuso matrimonio, así que yo te apoyo, pero eso sí, tienes que terminar con Jacob y lo antes posible eh- yo asentí regalándole una sonrisa a Rose.

-bueno hija yo que te puedo decir, tienes toda la razón, y bueno si no es el hombre para ti, pues el tuyo vendrá, no sé donde estará pero mi yerno tiene que aparecer, y más le vale que sea pronto, ya quiero nietos, y muchos Isabella- yo solo reí al escuchar a mi madre, pero creo que el hombre de mis sueños, se perdió en camino a Forks.

-Bella, te tengo una sorpresa- me dijo Rose

-¿sorpresa?-

-¡sí!, bueno recuerdas que cuando me llamabas o te llamaba te dije en varias ocasiones que estaba construyendo nuestro sueños- yo asentí- bueno coge tu chamarra que te voy a mostrar cuan avanzado esta- yo le hice caso a Rose y mire a mi madre y esta estaba con una radiante sonrisa, ¿cuál sería la sorpresa?

Aunque estaba algo cansada pro el viaje no me resistí ir a ver la dichosa sorpresa que me tenia Rose, salimos de la casa despidiéndonos de mi madre, al salir Rose abrió la puerta de un hermoso mazda 3 rojo muy estilo Rosalie, le di una significativa mirada y ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-hay que tener estilo, si tuviera más dinero me compraría un BMW descapotable- decía Rose una vez dentro del auto, yo solo negué con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-pues mi auto lo traen hasta el fin de semana, con una buena comisión que me gane con la revista me pude comprar un Chevrolet equinox, sabes que no soy ambiciosa ni materialista pero ese auto me gusto mucho y cuando me dieron esa comisión solo pensé en invertirlo en ese auto, aunque amo a mi difunta chevy- le explicaba a Rosalie aunque ante la mención de mi antiguo auto del instituto Rosalie rodo los ojos.

-pues gracias a Dios esta difunta pro que así compraste un buen auto- así nos la pasamos hablando Rosalie y yo de banalidades por el camino hacia… un momento este camino yo lo conozco, este era el camino que lleva al lote donde se encontraba el viejo café de mi abuela, y donde se encontraba una edificación, que se notaba tenía poco.

-¿es lo que creo que es?- le pregunte asombrada a Rose mientras me bajaba del auto.

-si te refieres que es la construcción de nuestros sueños, si- me contaba Rose con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro – aunque te digo que todavía le falta pintarla y amueblarlo, pues el dinero que ahorre no me alcanzo y además…- no la dejé terminar ya que la abrace fuertemente.

-ya Rose hiciste suficiente, ahora me toca a mí, yo me hare cargo del resto, además tienes que pensar en tu matrimonio- le conteste

-pues sí, pero bueno te vas a quedar aquí parada o vas a entrar a verla- mi sonrisa se ensancho y entre de inmediato, todo estaba precioso, el espacioso salón donde irían las mesas, la barra y la cocina que ya estaba equipada, Rose se debió gastar mucho aunque todavía faltaban los detalles, como la pintura, los muebles, la decoración además del gran jardín que quería hacer, y así nos dirigimos al jardín que lo conectaba una puerta corrediza de cristal, y allí estaba el espacio para mí el que me tocaba llenar con mis sueños, tenias tantas ideas, emociones encontradas, pero sobre todo, tenía ganas de hacer mis sueños realidad.

-Rose no tengo palabras, esto esta precioso- por fin hable con emoción notable en mi voz y con las lágrimas amenazando en brotar de mis ojos.

-y eso que todavía no está terminado, pero lo puedo ver Bella, puedo ver nuestros sueños aquí, casi puedo sentir el olor a café recién hecho, el pie de limón y torta de chocolate, casi escucho los murmullos de los clientes, es más, incluso siento el olor a libros y nos puedo ver a ti leyendo y escribiendo y yo atendiendo y supervisando.- me decía Rosalie.

-bueno ahora seria encontrar quien me ayudaría con el jardín, parece que me tocara viajar a ver donde encuentro alguien que lo diseñe-

-oh! Bella se me olvidaba decirte, hace un par de años se mudo la familia Cullen, y bueno aunque el Sr. Cullen es el nuevo director del hospital del pueblo, la Sra. Cullen abrió un vivero, creo que podríamos pedirle ayuda, que te parece?- definitivamente todo se nos estaba emparejando.

-claro Rose me parece genial y así no tendré que viajar, todo esto me parece mentira- le respondí a Rose

-pues te informo que esto no es más que la realidad, ven vayámonos, creo que Charlie ya debe haber llegado y debe estar ansioso por ver a su hija- así salimos rumbo a casa de mis padres, me alegraba enormemente volver a Forks, pero lo que más me alegraba es volver a ver a mi verdadera familia y amigos, en especial me alegraba poner en marcha mis sueños.

En el camino a casa Rose solo me comentaba lo maravilloso que era su prometido Emmett McCarthy, yo solo sonreía y asentía, la verdad es que me alegraba muchísimo por Rose de verdad que ella se merecía a alguien especial en su vida.

Al llegar a casa no tuve ni la oportunidad de tocar la puerta cuando mi padre, aunque poco expresivo con sus sentimientos, salió a recibirme con un gran abrazo el cual fue aun más efusivo cuando le dije que venía para quedarme.

La semana paso sin contratiempos, Rosalie me presento a su prometido, la verdad es que era muy al estilo de ella, grande musculoso, parecía jugador de futbol americano, muy apuesto y demasiado bromista, tanto que no sé cómo es que era abogado, pero lo importante es que se veía que amaba a Rose, Jacob me llamaba todos los días y yo no sabía cómo decirle que no me llamara mas, la mayoría de veces me excusaba inventándome cualquier cosa como ahora que le dije que estaba muy ocupara arreglando las cosas de la boda de Rose, cuando solamente estábamos hablando de cómo iban a ser los preparativos, Rose me envió una mala mirada, pero en mi defensa no sabía cómo decirle que no quería seguir con él, tal parece que tendré que hacer un curso para terminar una relación.

Como era viernes y mi auto había llegado en esta tarde Rosalie, mi madre y yo quedamos en ir al día siguiente aprovechando que era sábado para ir al vivero y hablar con la Sra. Cullen sobre el diseño del jardín que quería para el café.

Me encontraba durmiendo muy plácidamente, era consciente que ya había amanecido, pero tenía demasiado sueño, se me olvidaba que este clima de Forks me daba más sueño que de costumbre, estaba soñando/recordando las épocas del colegio cuando mi madre batallaba para que me levantara, incluso casi podía sentir el pequeño zarandeo en mi brazo para que me levantara.

-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, LEVANTATE QUE TENEMOS COSAS POR HACER Y ROSE ACABA DE LLEGAR!- dijo mi madre en tono firme y algo fuerte, no alcanzo a gritar pero si alcanzo a levantarme un poco aturdida, de repente recordé que hoy íbamos a verlo del jardín y las pinturas para el café, me levante inmediatamente y Salí corriendo al baño.

-te esperamos en la cocina- me informo mi madre.

-Ok, tratare de no demorarme- le respondí

Después de bañarme me dispuse a alistarme, algo sencillo unos cómodos jeans, una blusa manga ¾ negra, mis balarinas negras, me recogí el cabello en una coleta, al bajar tome mi acostumbrado café y unas tortitas cortesía de mi madre, Rose y mamá me acompañaron tomando su segunda tasa de café en el día, al terminar el desayuno y el café, salimos en mi auto ya que extrañaba conducir, seguí las indicaciones de mi madre, ya que ella había hablado un par de veces con la Sra. Cullen o Esme como era su nombre. Llegamos al vivero y de verdad era un local muy organizado.

-Renee, estaba esperando tu visita desde que me comentaste que tu hija había vuelto a Forks y necesitaban de mi ayuda- saludo una hermosa mujer más o menos de la edad de mi madre, con cabello ondulado color caramelo y unos hermosos ojos verdes.

-hola Esme, mira esta es mi hija Isabella- me presento mi madre, a lo que yo le tendí la mano y ella la tomo con una suave sonrisa en su mano.

-pero solamente dígame Bella, Sra. Cullen- le corregí de inmediato

-oh! Está bien, pero dime Esme- me indico –

-mucho gusto señora mi nombre es Rosalie-

-mucho gusto aunque igual va para ti solo Esme, y ahora si díganme ¿en que las puedo ayudar?-

-bueno, Rosalie y yo vamos a abrir un café y pues ya la construcción esta lista, pero quería hacer algo especial en la parte trasera, ya que mi idea es hacer como un jardín donde también la gente pueda sentarse a tomar un café y leer- le comentaba a Esme

-mmm… capto la idea delo que quieres hacer, pero lastimosamente yo solamente te podría aconsejar que plantas podrías utilizar, pero mi hijo Edward es paisajista profesional y el si te puede ayudar en lo que quieres, ya que esa es su profesión, y bueno el precisamente esta aunque dentro de poco tiene que salir a Loa Ángeles para entregar un trabajo, pero de todas formas ya te lo llamo para que hables con él y así le expliques lo que quieres- yo asentí en respuesta y Esme salió a buscarlo, mientras esperábamos me dedique a observar las plantas que habían allí, cuando de repente sonó mi móvil, la pantalla mostraba "Jacob llamando" oh Dios!, me alejé un poco saliendo del invernadero y entrando en la parte de lo que parecía el almacén, había unas escaleras por las cuales subió Esme.

Me dediqué a hablar con Jacob, le rogaba al cielo y todo lo sagrado que no se demorara pero según la conversación se estaba alargando, trate de cortarla pero aun así no se qué pasaba que él seguía hablando, sentí pasos por las escaleras y vi bajar de ellas a Esme y al que me imaginaba era su hijo Edward, y debo decir que en ese momento deje de escuchar a Jacob, ante mi estaba el hombre más hermoso que jamás había visto, cabello castaño rojizo como cobrizo algo desordenado, de repente me entraron ganas de pasar mis manos por ese cabello, unos ojos penetrantes verdes intensos, su cara preciosa y su cuerpo se le marcaba en su buso negro manga, pero le quedaba justa y hacia que se le marcara los músculos de los brazos tenía unos vaqueros algo justos, que cuando me dio la espalda pude ver su interesante trasero, definitivamente parecía de esas creaturas que Dios se toma la molestia de hacerlos a mano cuidando cada detalle, me dio un asentimiento de cabeza y escuche que me llamaban a lo lejos, era Esme le indique que me esperaran en el invernadero mientras me desocupaba de la llamada de Jacob, eso me recordó que estaba hablando con él y le tuve que pedir disculpas cosa que yo pensaba que al notarme ocupada iba a colgar, "error" siguió hablando y por más que yo le dijera que estaba ocupada me seguía hablando por que estaba en el receso de una reunión y le hacía falta hablar conmigo, que lo tenía olvidado, que me extrañaba, enserio no quería ser grosera con él pero ya llevaba mucho tiempo hablando y me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza con Esme y ese dios griego que tiene como hijo por hacerlos esperar.

-Jacob, enserio estoy ocupada, así como cuando tu estas en tus reuniones y dices que el tiempo es oro y no lo puedes perder, yo tampoco tengo tiempo que perder, discúlpame pero mis cosas también son importantes- le dije ya algo demasiada enojada.

-Bella no quiero pelear contigo, pero ya te he dicho que no tienes necesidad de hacer ese café, que yo muy bien te puedo dar todo, además…- no lo deje terminar

-hablamos después, adiós- no quería seguir discutiendo con él, es mas no quería seguir hablando con él, para Jacob todo es así, quiere tomar decisiones por mí.

Regresé al invernadero y allí se encontraban una chica bajita con cabello negro corto de ojos azules y aspecto de ser mitológica, como un hada o duende, y estaba un hombre rubio alto de ojos azules parecido al dios griego hijo de Esme.

-veo que ya por fin podemos contar con el honor de su presencia, pero lamento informarle que yo tengo una agenda y compromisos, así que va a ser una pena no atenderla, pero el tiempo apremia y no estoy dispuesto a perderlo hasta que usted aspire dejar de hablar por teléfono; mamá te hablo cuando llegue, Jasper vamos que se me hace tarde- WTF! Creo que ni cara no puede estar más roja de coraje y vergüenza mezclada, definitivamente lo que tiene de bueno lo tiene de prepotente.

Esme nos miraba con cara de disculpa y cuando Edward salió se apresuro a decir.

-lamento el comportamiento de mi hijo pero es que el con su tiempo es muy puntual, el es algo…- pero se vio interrumpida por la chica bajita que estaba a su lado.

-amargado y psicorígido, mucho gusto soy Alice Brandon esposa de Jasper Cullen el rubio no amargado hijo de Esme, lo siento Esme pero Edward si es así y ya sabes que siempre se lo digo-

-bueno, iba a decir de carácter difícil, el por lo general no es así, en compensación por eso el llega el domingo por la tarde y el lunes por la mañana va a estar desocupado, así que por mis disculpas te concedo la cita por la mañana, pero eso si trata de llegar puntual- me decía Esme con una amable sonrisa.

-tranquila Esme pero él tiene en parte razón me demore mucho en la llamada les pido mis disculpas- les respondí demasiado avergonzada.

-ah! Y Alice yo soy Bella Swan, mi amiga es Rosalie Hale y mi madre Renee- todas les tendimos la mano a Alice pero cuando fue a saludar a Rosalie la quedo mirando extrañada.

-¿Rosalie Hale?, eres la prometida de Emmett McCarthy ¿verdad?- le dijo Alice

-sí, Ah! Ya recordé donde te había visto Jasper Cullen claro, el es socio de Emmett en el Buffet de abogados en el que trabajan, nos conocimos el otro día en Seattle- contesto mi rubia amiga.

Después de las presentaciones y reconocimientos estuvimos un rato con Esme y Alice hablando y conociéndonos, Esme dijo que había comprado y leído mi libro y que le había gustado muchísimo, realmente eran personas muy agradables no sé por qué lamentablemente el hijo dios griego de Esme era tan… de mal carácter por no decir otra cosa, después de comentarles los planes que teníamos con el café Alice se dispuso ayudarnos con la decoración ya que ella es diseñadora de interiores, pero trabaja con clientes exclusivos por contrato, ya que desde que tuvo a su hija no quiso seguir trabajando si no dedicarse a cuidarla y pues trabajar desde casa y solo viajaba cuando era justamente necesario, y con nosotras hacía una excepción además que vivimos aquí mismo en Forks, al cabo de un rato llego Jasper con una preciosa niña de 4 años aunque rubia tenía las mismas facciones de su madre y unos hermosos ojos azules, la hija de Jasper y Alice nos estuvo entreteniendo un rato y al parecer quería mucho a su tío por que al no verlo hizo un berrinche para que lo llamaran al celular, y solo cuando hablo con él se calmo, Alice nos explicó que la debilidad de Edward era Mady, que no sabía por qué no se casaba de una buena vez y tenía sus propios hijos para ver si así cambia su mal carácter de una buena vez, tan concentradas estábamos conversando que no nos dimos cuenta que ya era hora del almuerzo, nos despedimos y quedamos en que venía el lunes a las 10 de la mañana para hablar bien con Edward, vendría sola ya que Rosalie el lunes trabajaba por la mañana en el instituto del pueblo, y yo solo esperaba que Edward estuviera de mejor humor.

El domingo salí con Rose y su prometido Emmett, si haciendo el mal tercio pero prácticamente me sacaron a rastras de mi casa, fuimos a Port Ángeles a ver una película y luego a cenar a mi restaurante favorito de comida italiana "La Bella Italia", allí nos encontramos con Alice, Jasper y su hija Mady, y claro aquí haciendo la quinta rueda del carro, aunque me entretuve con Mady ya que era una chiquilla preciosa y muy inteligente que solo hablaba de su adorado tío Edward. Emmett también conocía a los Cullens hace años según nos comentaba, fue compañero de Edward en el instituto ya que Jasper el menor de los hermanos Cullens, según me entere, Edward y Emmett tenían 29 años, Jasper tenía 27, Alice tenia la misma edad que Rose y yo 25, gracias a Dios Jacob no me llamo en todo el día solo me envió un mensaje pidiéndome que lo disculpara, en fin, después de la agradable cena Emmett y Rose me llevaron a mi casa y quede con Rose en encontrarme con ella en su casa al día siguiente en la tarde, para contarle como había quedado con Edward y empezar ayudarle con los planes de la boda, además se nos añadía Alice.

El lunes llego y con ello la cita que tenia con Edward, aunque hubiera preferido otro tipo de cita, ¿ya dije que la suerte nunca está de mi lado?, pues bien no lo está, por que son las 9.55 la cita es a las 10.00 y no encuentro las llaves de mi auto, aunque no queda muy lejos el vivero pero de todas formas no alcanzaba a llegar caminando y para colmo mi madre había salido en su auto "genial", a ver donde deje las mendigas llaves?, recuerda Bella, recuerda, oh!.. Baje corriendo las escaleras y llegue al sótano donde estaba la lavadora, la secadora y por ende la ropa sucia, busque en el bolsillo de los jeans que me puse el sábado y ¡bingo! Encontré las llaves, Salí corriendo de la casa y cuando entre en el auto me di cuenta que no me puse nada para cubrirme y estaba lloviendo y haciendo un frio de muerte, pero no me importaba solo faltaban 4 minutos para estar puntual como para preocuparme por un abrigo, en fin tenia puesto una blusa cuello tortuga azul turquesa, unos jeans pitillos y unas botas de tacón, bueno quería dar una buena impresión, pero en mi defensa el hombre está muy lindo como para uno ir mal vestido, aunque sea un amargado.

Llegué 1 minuto y medio tarde y entre corriendo Esme me señalo las escaleras para subir a la que me imaginaba seria la oficina donde el se encontraba, cuando subí las escaleras estaba un poco agitada, bueno esta bien estaba toda agitada y como traía el cabello suelto creo que me despeine y además con la lluvia de Forks tenia frizz, genial cuando quiero dar una buena impresión vengo y doy la peor, iba a tocar cuando la puerta se abrió dejándome ver al maravilloso dios griego hijo de Esme abrir la puerta mirándome en forma burlona, si, definitivamente eso confirmaba que tenia un mal aspecto y el todo divino como siempre, ay por Dios Isabella sólo lo he visto 2 veces, me hizo pasar y cuando se iba a sentar en su escritorio miro su reloj de muñeca.

-minuto y medio de retrazo, me imagino que la persona con la que se comunica es muy importante- me dijo con una sonrisa prepotente un su rostro.

-si la persona es importante o no creo que eso no le incumbe, no encontraba las llaves de mi auto y además es minuto y medio, no es como si fuera media hora- le conteste enojada

-tiene razón no me incumbe, ¿pero acaso ha estado retrazada media hora?, la impuntualidad no habla mucho de su responsabilidad, y además despistada- contraatacó

-pues siempre soy puntual, solo que no se qué pasa pero con usted no he podido ser puntual, y por lo de despistada discúlpeme usted señor perfecto pero soy humana y además soy muy responsable- Definitivamente este hombre sacaba lo peor de mí.

-qué casualidad que conmigo es que es impuntual, mal educada e irresponsable, y además no soy perfecto yo también tengo mis defectos pero trato de ser lo mejor que puedo-

-pues se nota cuáles son sus defectos, pero yo no vine para una cita de trabajo vine porque soy su futura cliente, aunque si le incomodo tanto prefiero viajar para buscar quien me ayude con lo que necesito que soportar su prepotencia y mal humor- Edward me indico la puerta con la mano y yo no podría estar mas indignada en mi vida, este tipo definitivamente tenia que hacer un curso de relaciones humanas por que es demasiado descortés.

-Ok Sr. Cullen lamento haberle echado a perder su valioso tiempo, pero ahora ¿quien es el que está siendo el mal educado?, que pase buen día- me disponía a salir cuando sentí que me detuvieron tomándome de la muñeca, y juro que sentí un escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo cuando su mano toco mi piel.

-tiene carácter, me gusta, disculpe mi comportamiento, pero te ves graciosa cuando te enojas- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿quiere decir que todo esto fue solo para hacerme enojar solo por que a usted le causa gracia?- pregunte incrédula.

-al principio no, incluso me iba a disculpar, pero después si me resulto divertido como se sonrosaba su rostro, fruncía el ceño y como salían rápidamente las palabras de su boca- yo lo quede mirando atónita- ¿borrón y cuenta nueva? Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, mucho gusto- me dijo tendiéndome la mano

-Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llame Bella y por favor tutéeme- le dije tomándole la mano y volví a sentir el escalofríos por mi cuerpo.

-entonces llámame Edward y tutéame también ¿te parece?, ahora si toma asiento y cuéntame en que te puedo ayudar- bueno creo que podría ser agradable si se lo propone.

Le enseñe las fotos que había sacado al espacio y le explique lo que quería, el me escuchaba atento, me pidió que lo llevara al lugar y así lo hice, estuvimos hablando profesionalmente y… ¿se podría ser sexy y profesional a la vez?, bueno Edward Cullen si podía me estuvo explicando que tipos de plantas se podrían agregar y que flores, incluso me estuvo hablando de mas arreglos, fuimos otra vez a su oficina y allí me invito a almorzar para mostrarme bien los accesorios que se podrían agregar, tomo su portátil y me dijo que iríamos en su auto que después me llevara el mío cuando volviéramos, fuimos camino a Port Ángeles en su volvo plateado.

-así que eres escritora-no era una pregunta

-pues eso parece- le conteste

-mi madre me dijo que había comprado tu libro y que le gusto mucho-

-bueno me agrada escuchar eso, en fin la finalidad de mis escritos es que sea agrado de los lectores-

-¿Qué escribes?-

-novelas, bueno me gusta escribir mucho historias de amor-

-eso quiere decir que tienes en quien inspirarte- me dijo curioso regalándome una mirada.

-mmm… pues que te diré, digamos que si-

-debes quererlo mucho y el a ti- me dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

-bueno la verdad en quien me inspiro no es nadie que conozca, es simplemente una idealización de alguien que quiero en mi vida-

-o sea que estas esperando a tu "príncipe azul"-

-no creo en príncipes azules, pero todos nos idealizamos a la persona que queremos, con la cual queremos compartir nuestros sueños y nuestra vida- le dije con convicción

-puede ser- me contesto dudoso

-o es que tu nunca te has siquiera imaginado la mujer con la que quisieras compartir el resto de tu vida- quedo pensativo un rato y luego me quedo mirando por un momento hasta que yo le indique que mirara al frente.

-no te lo voy a negar, si lo he hecho, pero al igual y por eso mismo no creo que exista alguien para mí-

-o sea que no crees en el amor-

-sí creo en el amor, pues tengo un ejemplo vivo de él en mis padres, y en mi hermano y su esposa, lo que no creo es que exista para mí o cupido no me ha flechado- me contesto

-¿eres muy exigente?- le pregunte curiosa

-pues si ser exigente es querer una mujer con la que pueda entablar con ella una conversación coherente de más de 5 minutos, que no piense solamente en como se ve o si se le corrió el maquillaje, que no le tenga miedo a romperse una uña o enfrentarme cuando esté siendo desagradable, y que sea linda, no una diosa pero sí que por lo menos lo suficiente para lograr captar mi atención, entonces sí, soy exigente- yo solo me reí ante su deducción y cuando menos lo pensé estábamos aparcando fuera de un restaurante.

El sitio era agradable, la mesera llego a tomar nuestros pedidos y luego nos dejo solo un momento, lo que Edward aprovecho a mostrarme varios ejemplos para armar mi jardín cuando sonó mi celular, lo revisé pensando que era mi madre pero al darme cuenta que era Jacob lo dejé sonar.

-si no lo vas a contestar por lo menos apágalo, no es por mal pero el sonido es un poco incómodo- y así lo hice

-lo siento, pero es que Jacob es algo intenso-

-y Jacob es ¿tu novio?- pregunto

-no, sí- corregí, el me miro en forma interrogante

-entonces ¿sí o no?-

-bueno como te explico, si es mi novio, pero… ¿Cómo le haces para terminar una relación sin hacerle daño a la persona?- el me miro con una sonrisa

-bueno no es que sea un experto, pero si te puedo asegurar que eso nunca va a pasar, en una relación siempre o sufre uno o sufren los dos, por ejemplo en estos momentos, si tu quieres terminar tu relación están mal tanto tú como él, ya que tú no estás cómoda y te aseguro que él se estará preguntando en estos momentos porque su novia le apago el teléfono, y créeme que feliz no debe estar-

-sí, tienes razón…- en esos momentos la mesera llego con nuestra comida y dedicamos a comer, una vez terminamos de comer tomamos el postre.

-una pregunta- interrumpió Edward el silencio en el que estábamos

-dime- le respondí

-cuando te diste cuenta que tu novio no encaja en el prototipo el cual hiciste de "hombre ideal" para ti-

-el mismo día en que le dije que sí- el me miro un poco sorprendido y antes de que me formulara la pregunta que sabía que me iba a hacer aclaré –no lo terminé porque nunca he sido muy… como decirlo, noviera, el ha sido el único novio que he tenido y pues me recriminé a mi misma el de no poder ser como las demás chicas que tienen citas, conocen chicos y quise hacerlo por primera vez, bueno lo que no sabía es que las cosas se iban a tornar serias, Jacob Black es un excelente hombre, apuesto, de buenos sentimientos, cariñoso-

-y además con una muy buena posición económica, porque si es el mismo Jacob Black que estoy pensando-

-si es el mismo-

-bueno y que es en lo que está fallando Jacob, porque según veo sería el "hombre perfecto"-

-mmm… pues creo que es demasiado lindo para mi gusto- Edward soltó una risa, y yo no pude creer que hasta para reírse es sexy

-que ¿eres masoquista?-

-NO, cuando te digo demasiado lindo es que es demasiado… te explico mejor, yo no soy de las chicas que siempre necesitan que las rescaten, bueno aunque soy un poco patosa, pero me gusta tomar mis decisiones, enfrentarme con el dragón, tener voz, tomar mis decisiones, caerme, rasparme las rodillas y saber que se siente, y además de todo eso, quiero a alguien que me apoye en mis sueños y comparta los suyos conmigo, que ninguno de los dos este en la obligación de renunciar a sus sueños por hacer feliz al otros, si no que juntos los hagamos realidad y construyamos juntos nuevos sueños- de repente vi en la mirada de Edward un brillo extraño pero que le hacía resaltar su hermosura.

-ahora sé porque eres escritora, eres muy profunda, leeré tu libro- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, Edward pago la cuenta y a regañadientes acepte la invitación ya que alegó que él me invito además de que soy su cliente, subimos en su auto devuelta a Forks.

-¿Cuáles son tus sueños que Jacob no está dispuesto a hacerlos realidad junto contigo?- pregunto de repente

-bueno, el café es mi sueño, me dirás que soy conformista o la típica chica de pueblo, pero me gusta vivir en Forks, estudié en New Hampshire y es una ciudad grande, tiene su encanto y todo, pero quiero tener una familia, ya sabes casarme tener hijos y el criarlos sería bueno en Forks, además de seguir escribiendo, tengo contacto con la editorial y bueno ya he empezado otra novela y me gusta la tranquilidad de Forks para escribir y así dedicarme a mi familia-

-no me pareces conformista, conformista es aquella persona que nunca lucha por lo que quiere, es mas ni siquiera sabe que es lo que quiere por eso cualquier cosa le sirve, tú tienes tus ideales y luchas por ellos, conformista serías si sigues con Jacob a pesar de todo- con Edward se me hacía muy fácil hablar, a muy pocas personas les hablaba de mí, y a él le había contado casi todo de mi vida, el resto de camino la pasamos hablando sobre nuestros gustos y cosas así, banalidades, películas favoritas, en fin todo lo que hablas cuando estas conociendo a una persona, al llegar al vivero me baje de su auto y me encamine al mío, el caballerosamente me acompaño a mi auto y antes de subirme en el me detuvo.

-trabajare en tus sueños Bella y haré lo mejor para hacerlo realidad, y además creo que Cupido se apiadó de mi- ¿eh? Me perdí de algo o el estaba flirteando conmigo – te llamaré cuando tenga listo el diseño, o si tu quieres puedo llamarte antes, solo para conversar- si, era oficial Edward estaba flirteando conmigo.

-mmm… ¿para cuándo tendrías listo el diseño?- pregunte y él me dio una mirada confusa.

-creo que lo tendría dentro de una semana máximo, creo que me llego una lluvia de inspiración- me dijo con una sonrisa pero su rostro mostraba aun confusión.

-Ok! Entonces no me molestaría si me llamaras antes- Edward me regalo una deslumbrante y amplia sonrisa.

-¡tío ewar!- grito Mady quien salió torpemente corriendo dirigiéndose hacia Edward y él la recibió en sus brazos y la cargó dándole un beso en su mejilla.

-Mady, te presento a la señorita Bella- le decía Edward a Mady, la niña frunció el ceño adorablemente

-pero tío, yo conocí a la señoita Bela, comió rico con papi, mami y mi- decía tiernamente

-así es, ya conoció a Bella el viernes y el domingo nos la encontramos con Emmett y Rose en Bella Italia, recuerda que te invitamos y dijiste que estabas cansado para ir, hola Bella, espero y Edward se halla portado bien- decía Alice

-hola Alice, y si, Edward ha estado cordial, creo que ha dejado lo huraño-

-un nuevo apelativo para mí, lo tendré en cuenta- dijo Edward en tono bromista a lo que Alice lo miró sorprendida.

-bueno ya me tengo que ir, Rosalie me espera en su casa y antes tengo que pasar por la mía a buscar varias cosas, nos vemos- me despedí

-nos vemos en casa de Rosalie Bella, recuerda que tenemos mucho de qué hablar- me dijo Alice acompañada con una mirada sugerente, yo solo asentí.

-Bella dame tu número para llamarte por lo del diseño- ups, ya se había olvidado darle mi número de celular a Edward, intercambiamos números y nos despedimos, así salí en camino a mi casa.

Traía una tatuada una sonrisa bobalicona en mi rostro, podía sentirlo y para mayor confirmación allí esta mi queridísima madre mirándome extrañada.

-¿y esa sonrisa? Pensé que estabas con Edward-

-y estaba con él, creo que puede llegar a ser simpático cuando se lo propone- le dije como restándole importancia y no notara el efecto que Edward causaba en mi, pero ¿quien dijo que se podría engañar a las mamás? Y menos a René, podría haber heredado lo despistada a mi madre, pero esos pequeños detalles es lo que siempre se alcanza a dar cuenta.

-mmm… ya veo y por lo que me doy cuenta te gusto- me afirmó mi madre

-ok me rindo, es que no lo viste mamá, además de ser físicamente perfecto, es… sencillamente es él- esto último lo dije con un suspiro lo cual me sorprendió.

-es un buen partido, me alegro que mi hija tenga buenos gustos- me dijo Renee con una sonrisa cómplice –Rose te esta esperando en su casa así que apresúrate y esta vez llévate tu chaqueta, ya sabes como es el clima de aquí- yo asentí, subí a mi habitación a recogerme el cabello en una coleta ya que había confirmado mi nefasto estado, tenia frizz en todo mi cabello y parecía una maraña, que pena con Edward que me vio en mis peores condiciones.

Salí de mi casa y me dirigí a la de Rose, al llegar me encontré a la señora Liliam fuera la salude y ella me devolvió el saludo con su tan amable y particular sonrisa, Rose se encontraba en la sala con muchos folletos y revistas, me senté al lado de ella y al cabo de un rato llego Alice.

-pensé que traerías a Mady-dijo Rose después de saludarla

-OH pues ya vez, la deje con su adorado tío Edward, a veces creo que quiere mas a Edward y a Jasper que a mí- dijo con un puchero

-no creo, es solo que las niñas somos mas apegadas a nuestros padres, tu lo debes saber, fuiste niña, y lo de Edward es por que no lo tiene todos los días cerca por eso cuando lo ve es como si quisiera recuperar todo el tiempo que no estuvo con él- le explique a Alice

-así como lo quieres hacer tu por todo el tiempo que no lo conociste- el comentario de Alice me tomo de sorpresa, y mi cara se encendió.

-OH! Explíquenme que es lo que esta pasando por aquí, Bella y estas sonrojada eso quiere decir que hay mucho que contar- decía Rose dándose cuenta.

Les conté todo lo que Edward y yo habíamos hablado, Rose estaba sorprendida y Alice tenia una sonrisa insinuante.

-o sea que tienes novio- me decía Alice

-pues eso creo- le respondí

-bueno Bella, te voy a contar algo, Edward no ha sido un santo pero tiene muy buenos sentimientos, estoy segura que le gustas, él no es de relaciones pasajeras ni de calienta camas, él esta buscando a alguien con quien establecerse, es mas esta construyendo una casa por que le gusto Forks para crear una familia, y bueno creo que ese detalle de tu novio no es muy favorable- me sorprendió lo que me contaba Alice de Edward

-ya yo le he dicho a Bella que tiene terminar con esa relación, bueno ahora le sumo otra razón mas para que incitarla- aclaraba Rose

-si ya se, y Alice tu cuñado me gusta mucho, creo que lo que jamás me ha llegado a gustar alguien, pero por ahora tenemos una relación profesional creo que así se podría llamar, yo soy su cliente, si las cosas se dan pues bienvenidas sean, y por lo de Jacob creo que ya llego a hora de acabar con esto-

-relación profesional, si claro y el "trabajare en tus sueños Bella y haré lo mejor para hacerlo realidad" es solo una relación profesional- me decía Alice tratando de imitar la voz de su cuñado

Ya después de hablar y hacer insinuaciones sobre Edward y yo, nos dispusimos a organizar todo sobre la decoración del café, he de reconocer que Alice era muy buena en eso del diseño de interiores, pues todo los que nos mostró encajaba perfectamente con lo que queríamos.

La semana paso y me volví a ver con Edward, aunque en toda la semana me enviaba mensajes al celular o me llamaba, para mostrarme el diseño final del proyecto me imagine de todo menos una invitación a cenar, me coloque un vestido de straples negro, con una cinta blanca debajo del busto de allí caía suelto hasta la rodilla, unas sandalias de tacón plateadas y accesorios plateados, mi cabello deje que las ondas cayeran suavemente por mi espalda, me maquille levemente, mi madre me subió a avisar que Edward había llegado por mí, cuando baje las escaleras en la sala hablando con mi padre se encontraba Edward aun mas sexy de lo que lo había visto la ultima vez, llevaba una camisa gris con un pantalón de vestir negro y chaqueta del mismo color, tenia desabrochado los primeros botones de su camisa dándole un aire casual, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos me tuve que agarrar fuerte del pasamanos de las escaleras ya que mis piernas temblaron y sentí caer, el me regalo una de sus espectaculares sonrisas de comercial de pasta dental, nos despedimos de mis padres y nos subimos en su auto.

- te ves preciosa- me dijo una vez estuvimos dentro del auto.

-gracias, tu te vez sexy- le dije a lo que el rió y yo me sonroje por la traición de mi cerebro.

El camino estuvimos en un cómodo silencio, escuchando música clásica era relajante, cuando mire por la ventana estábamos en la carretera que lleva a las afueras de Forks pero de inmediato se desvió de la carretera por un camino.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunte extrañada por el camino

-tranquila no te voy a secuestrar, no aun- lo último lo dijo como para si mismo pero yo lo escuche.

-estoy tranquila es solo que…-

-que te imaginaste que iríamos a un restaurante en Port Ángeles, bueno lamento informarte que antes que una cita romántica es una cita de trabajo, pero aun así quiero enseñarte algo, la casa que vemos allí es la casa de mis padres allí no vamos- y se entro un poco mas allá de la inmensa casa que apareció por un momento en mi vista, cuando vi una casa en construcción bueno ya estaba casi toda lista, le faltaban un par de detalles y allí exactamente el detuvo el auto y me abrió la puerta invitándome a bajar.

-bueno, creo que tu haz compartido mucho de tus sueños que quería mostrarte los míos, esta es mi futura casa, la parte arquitectónica ya esta lista, solo falta lo mas importante y es el arreglo a su alrededor, aunque escogí este lugar por que tiene su belleza natural, y solo es hacer un par de retoques y queda perfecto- lo mire asombrada, de verdad era una casa maravillosa, no era tan grande como la que Edward me había señalado como la casa de sus padres, pero aun era mas grande que cualquier casa del pueblo; me tomó de la mano y me dirigió hacia dentro de la casa dándome un pequeño tour, la casa constaba de tres pisos según me señalaba, aunque no subimos nos quedamos en la planta baja, y lo que mas me sorprendió fue ver una mesa en el centro de lo que seria el salón tenia la cena preparada.

-te dije que una lluvia de creatividad me había bañado-

-realmente me haz sorprendido- le dije echándole un segundo vistazo al lugar, nos dispusimos a cenar, definitivamente Edward es todo un caballero, el tipo huraño y prepotente que conocí el primer día realmente se esfumo, estuvimos en una platica muy amena.

-bueno me encanta todo lo que haz hecho, pero todavía tengo curiosidad por ver el diseño de mi jardín- dije

-pues déjeme decirle señorita Swan, que aquí dentro se encuentra, espérame un momento- Edward se alejo y luego vino con una maqueta que mas parecía una casa de muñecas, me enseño como seria el resultado final del café y realmente me encanto, es tal cual había imaginado, tal cual había soñado, de repente es como si todo esto tuviera un significado especial, estábamos en la casa de sus sueños y dentro nos encontrábamos los dos con mis sueños materializados en una maqueta.

-Bella, desde el día que entraste en mi oficina he querido hacer algo-

-¿que cosa?-

-quédate quieta- y así poco a poco su fue acercando, pensé que me iba a besar pero con su nariz recorrió mi rostro a lo que yo cerré mis ojos por inercia y cuando menos lo pensé sus labios se posaron en los míos, comenzó dándome pequeños y castos besos hasta que se fue formando un beso mas profundo, dulce y demandante, mis brazos que se encontraban inmóviles a mis costados cobraron vida propia y se dirigieron hacia el cuello de edward, donde cumplí mi pequeño fetiche de acariciarle el cabello de su nuca, una de sus manos reposaba en mi mejilla y la otra se encontraba en mi cintura acercándome mas a su cuerpo, lentamente el beso fue terminando y yo tenia ganas de llorar por que extrañaba sus labios en los míos, separamos nuestros rostros y cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré con el rostro perfecto de Edward, sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa adornaba su cara.

-bien, ya es hora que te lleve de nuevo en donde vives- yo solo pude asentir ya que todavía estaba intoxicada de él, y por ende el efecto de Edward aturdía mis sentidos, subimos al auto de Edward y así nos dirigimos a mi casa.

-entonces si te gusto el diseño ¿Cuándo podré empezar a trabajar en él?- pregunto Edward

-cuanto antes mejor-

-Ok, ya que me das luz verde mañana hablare con mis contactos para hacer el pedido, aunque empezaré con lo básico que tengo aquí-

-me parece bien-

Llegamos a mi casa me regalo otro maravilloso beso de despedida, creo que estaba en una nube solo espero no caerme de ella.

Los días pasaban y así paso un mes desde que Edward comenzó a trabajar en el diseño de mi jardín cabe decir que estaba precioso, la relación entre Edward y yo todavía no era nada oficial, pero cada que se presentaba la oportunidad me robaba un beso, además todavía se encontraba Jacob, que aunque ya teníamos una semana en la cual no me llamaba todavía tenía que aclarar varias cosas con él, sobre todo devolverle el anillo que me dio que aunque le dije que pensaba en una respuesta insistió en que me quedara con él.

¿Ya había dicho antes que la suerte me abandona verdad?, bueno pues volvía de la casa de Rosalie y cuándo llegué a mi casa lo primero que encontré fue a Edward, mis padres y… Jacob, que escena mas hermosa, nótese el sarcasmo, mis padres subieron y lo que paso a continuaciòn no lo vi venir, Jacob me saludo besándome, cuando logre separarme de él Edward me miraba dolido, se levanto de donde se encontraba sentado.

-bueno yo ya me tengo que ir, solo venia a decirte Bella que ya terminé con mi trabajo, solo faltan unos cuantos detalles pero eso lo puede hacer mi madre o Alice, ah! Y muchas felicidades por tu compromiso, eso si no lo sabía- ¡OH por Dios! Díganme que esto es una pesadilla y que me despertare en cualquier momento, para mi pesar no era una pesadilla, era realidad, mis pies no reaccionaban, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, podía notar el dolor y desprecio de las palabras de Edward, tenía que aclararle todo pero antes tenía que terminar mi asunto con Jacob, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y el suave ronroneo de un auto me saco de mi trance.

-Jacob, lo siento pero tu mereces a alguien que corresponda tus sentimientos, y bueno ayer envié por correo un paquete que incluía una carta donde te explicaba todo y el anillo que me diste- Jacob me interrumpió diciendo.

-yo se Bella, lo recibí esta mañana, es solo que quería jugar mi última carta y vine hacia aquí a tratar de convencerte de que te casaras conmigo y me vi con la sorpresa de encontrarme que había alguien mas y bueno discúlpame, pero tenia que hacer algo y no te iba a dejar ganar por alguien que apenas conoces, además yo puedo ofrecerte mas cosas que el Bella- no puede ser solo pensé en Edward.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunte indignada

-pues solo dije que estábamos comprometidos, que ya tenía planeado un futuro para nosotros-

-Maldición Jacob- le interrumpí- siempre es eso, por que crees que no quiero casarme contigo?, por eso mismo, por que tu lo planeas todo por mi, tomas las decisiones por mi, y yo no tengo ni voz ni voto, simplemente obtienes lo que quieres y ya, pues lamento informarte que no te veo a mi lado, no quiero ser una mujer sumisa a la que siempre tiene que esperar todo de su marido, pero sobre todo por que no te amo- me encaminé hacia la puerta pero Jacob me tomo del brazo impidiéndome seguir

-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunto

-a convencer al hombre de mis sueños que lo amo- me solté y salí de mi casa, no me había dado cuenta que estaba cayendo una de las típicas tormentas de Forks, que paradójico mi vida en estos momentos también estaba lloviendo tormentosamente, la lluvia era tan fuerte y la noche tan oscura que casi no podía ver por donde iba, divisé la casa de los Cullens y baje inmediatamente, Esme me abrió la puerta.

-¿se encuentra Edward?- pregunte ansiosa

-no, el termino de construir su casa y desde ayer se mudo completamente allá-

-gracias Esme- no se si Esme me dijo dios o no, aunque creo que si, pero ahora lo que me importaba era encontrar a Edward y decirle de una buena vez lo que siento por él.

Solo había ido una vez a la casa de Edward que fue la vez donde me contó todo lo que quería en su vida, todos sus sueños e ideales, maldición solo esto me pasa a mí, la lluvia caía demasiado fuerte y los truenos hacían todo mas aterrador, cuando divise la casa de Edward que tenía las luces encendidas, Salí corriendo del auto cuando escuché unos sonidos en la parte trasera, caminé hacia allí y Edward se encontraba sin camisa, con sus acostumbrados Jeans completamente mojado por la lluvia y estaba con un hacha cortando unos troncos.

-¡EDWARD!- grite para que me escuchara por encima de los truenos, el me miro e hizo una mueca en el rostro.

-¿que haces aquí?- pregunto

-pues que crees me apeteció caminar bajo la tormenta, viene a verte tonto-

-debes irte con tu prometido, no se ve bien que una mujer comprometida este visitando a hombres en medio de una tormenta a esta hora de la noche- me contesto con notable enfado.

-Jacob no es mi prometido- y en esos momentos cayo un rayo cerca de donde estábamos tumbando un árbol a unos metros de donde estábamos.

-Bella es mejor que te regreses a tu casa, estar fuera puede resultar muy peligroso-

-NO MALDICION! No me iré hasta que me escuches-

-¡MALDICION MUJER!, están cayendo rayos, es mejor que te devuelvas a la seguridad de tu casa-

-pues entonces que me partan los rayos de una vez, pero de aquí no me voy hasta que me escuches, además tú también estás inseguro fuera de tu casa-

-eso no importa, importa que tú estés segura-

-¡QUE PARTE DE QUE TU ME IMPORTAS Y QUE NO ME IRE DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE ME ESCUCHES NO ENTIENDES!-

-BELLA-

-BELLA NADA, MALDICIÒN, YO NO TENGO NADA CON JACOB, YO LE HABIA DEVUELTO EL ANILLO, LE HABIA EXPLICADO TODO EL SIMPLEMENTE VINO A TRATAR DE CONVENCERME, ENSERIO NO TENGO NADA CON ÈL, EDWARD YO TE…-un gran estruendo provocado por un trueno opaco el te amo

-Y ENTONCES ¿POR QUE TE BESÒ?, ¿POR QUE LE RESPONDISTE EL BESO?-

-POR QUE ME TOMO DESPREVENIDA, Y NO LE RESPONDÌ EL BESO SOLO ESTABA EN SHOCK, ADEMAS FUE SOLO UN SIMPLE BESO NO ES NADA- Edward se fue acercando a mí hasta quedar enfrente.

-vamos a dentro- y sin esperar respuesta de mi parte me tomo del brazo y me hizo entrar casi a la fuerza.

-Edward, es enserio, créeme, no solamente fue por que Jacob no encajaba en mis sueños fue por lo que lo rechace, también fue por que no lo amo, por que creo que me enamoré de un sexy hombre algo huraño, pero que me mostró que en lo simple están los grandes detalles- Edward me miraba con esa mirada brillante y penetrante

-¿así que solo crees?, ¿no estas segura de que te enamoraste de este hombre sexy y algo huraño?- se sonrió a lo ultimo y yo me quedé maravillada mirándolo.

-pues yo te voy a confesar algo, este hombre sexy y huraño esta completamente seguro de que ama y esta estupidamente enamorado, de una hermosa, soñadora, y algo patosa mujer que tiene enfrente- me tuve que recordar el respirar ante su confesión

-y que esperas para besarme y hacerme ver que estoy equivocada, que no creo que esté enamorada, si no que estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorada de ti-

No necesito mas y empezó a besarme, el beso comenzó dulce y luego paso a ser mas pasional, su lengua jugaba con la mía, sus manos se pasaban portado mi cuerpo, y las mías hacían lo mismo con el suyo.

-tienes que quitarte la ropa o si no te vas a enfermar- sugirió en murmullo y solo separando sus labios de los míos para recorre mi cuello, un gemido salio de mi boca al sentir la calidez de su boca en la piel de mi cuello.

-y que esperas para ayudarme a quitarla, no quiero enfermarme-

En un movimiento inesperado saco mi blusa por mi cabeza y me cargo de tal forma que mis piernas se enrollaron alrededor de su cintura, el siguió el camino por las escaleras hasta que llegamos a lo que supuse era su habitación, no me tome la molestia de reparar en detalles, estaba ocupada sintiendo y besando como para prestar atención a insignificancias del momento.

Mi espalda choco con una superficie demasiado lisa y resbaladiza para ser una pared cuando su boca empezó a besar otra vez mi cuello me di cuenta que era un gran ventanal en lo que estaba apoyada, empezó a recorres mi pecho con sus sesos y sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, una de ellas desabrochó el brasier, dejando mis pecho a la vista y en igualdad de condiciones, se alejo un poco solo para observarme y luego volvió a besarme, una de sus manos se poso sobre mis senos haciéndome gemir, yo estaba cegada de tantas luces que veía, aturdida entre tantas sensaciones, su boca volvió descender por mi pecho y empezó a besar mis senos, un camino de besos dejo hasta que volvió a besarme en los labios, mis dedos empezaron a delinear sus fuerte checo y los músculos de su marcado abdomen, sentí un leve camino de vellos que me llevaron hasta el botón de sus jeans, el cual no dude en desabotonar y mis traviesas manos sintieron el poder de su excitación, si creía que me podía excitar mas es por que no había sentido nada, mis panties se mojaron isofacto y su boca soltó un gemido, baje sus pantalones con dificultad ya que como estaba empapado la tela se volvía mas pesada, el hizo lo propio conmigo pero bajo mis jeans junto con mis panties, poco a poco lo hice en caminar sentándolo en la cama y yo aproveche para sentarme a horcadas de él, roce nuestros sexos el cual me daba una sensación indescriptiblemente excitante, él con un movimiento me coloco debajo suyo volviendo hacer un camino de besos, se entretuvo con mis senos mandándome ondas de placer por todo mi cuerpo, siguió bajando por mi ombligo, su mano toco mi intimidad acariciando e introduciendo sus dedos en mi, de mis labios se escapaba su nombres a través de gemidos, sus dedos fueron sustituidos por sus labios y yo pensé que me iba a dar un paro cardiaco, pero solo era el orgasmo, empezó a llenarme de besos pro todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis labios, y mis manos empezaron a jugar con su erección, baje su bóxer y él me ayudo a quitarlo completamente, seguí acariciando su miembro haciéndolo gemir, su mano detuvo la mía y sus ojos miraron los míos, torturosamente lento se introdujo dentro de mi haciendo que el fuego en mi vientre aumentara, mi centro palpitaba vergonzosamente, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de mí, si dije que había algo mas indescriptiblemente placentero que sentir a Edward dentro de mi, siendo uno, reitero lo dicho, nuestros cuerpos empezaron con la danza mas antigua que existe en completa sincronía, como si estuviéramos hecho el uno para el otro, y así entre jadeos y gemidos las embestidas empezaron a ser mas demandantes, mas rápidas, y volvía a ver los fuegos artificiales y mi corazón detenerse por unos instantes, como un pequeño paro cardiaco, el orgasmo me envolvió nuevamente y seguido sentí como Edward se venia dentro de mí gritando mi nombre, habíamos hecho el amor.

Esa noche quedo grabada en mi mente para siempre, toda la noche nos dedicamos a amarnos, con caricias, besos, palabras y promesas.

Luego de 3 meses por fin se realizo la boda de Rosalie y Emmett, se celebro en el café, ya que Edward había hecho un gran trabajo, el jardín quedo mejor de lo que esperaba, habíamos inaugurado el café, Edward y yo oficializamos nuestra relación al día siguiente después de esa inolvidable noche, y ahora estábamos aquí saliendo de la fiesta de boda de Rosalie y Emmett, hacia la casa de Edward dijo que me tenia una sorpresa, una vez llegamos a su casa subimos al tercer piso donde prácticamente las paredes eran grandes ventanales que dejaban admirar la belleza de la naturaleza de Forks.

Estaba mirando por uno de los ventanales que daba al lago cuando sentí unos brazos rodearme la cintura y unos labios besarme el cuello, lentamente voltee hasta quedar enfrente a Edward que me miraba con ese brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Srita. Swan déjeme confesarle algo-

-que cosa Sr. Cullen?-

-desde que te vi pensé que eras una fantasía que mi imaginación había inventado, pues jamás vi cosa tan hermosa, toda mi vida te imagine, te esperaba en silencio, tu eres lo que quise siempre, tu lo que me hace fuerte, tu mi sueño hecho realidad, tu mi media mitad, me concederías el honor de ser tu media mitad, de compartir mis sueños contigo, de construir juntos nuestros sueños hasta la muerte, solo tú conmigo y los futuros hijos que alguna vez tendremos, si me das el honor de ser mi esposa?- de mis ojos salían incontenibles lagrimas de emoción, de amor y felicidad.

-Sr. Cullen, me halaga todo esto que me dice, y pues no le puedo decir que le permito ser mi otra mitad ya que desde que lo vi supe que la había encontrado, me tiene desde que mis ojos buscaron y se encontraron con los suyos, te convertiste en mi sueño, en mi vida, en mi amor, y nada me haría mas feliz que el compartir mis sueños e ilusiones contigo, construir sueños juntos, y tener hijos en un futuro, todo este honor seria el mío tuya, tu amiga, tu amante, tu esposa, si, acepto- y así nos fundimos en un maravilloso beso que nos llevo a amarnos sin pudor, a ver fuegos artificiales, a que recorra por mis venas fuego líquido, a encender todas las estrellas en el firmamento, a sentirme como cual flor preciada y cuidada en un gran jardín, haciendo estremecer cada rincón de mi cuerpo visible e invisible, a tocar el cielo con las manos, a morir y volver a vivir, a doblar y desdoblar fuertemente mi corazón.

Cuando leí mis primeros libros sobre cuentos de hadas no entendía por que todas terminaban cuando el príncipe se casaba con la princesa y vivían felices para siempre, crecí y seguí leyendo historias de amor y me di cuenta que el amor va acompañado de algo de dolor, pero siempre terminaban con el mismo final, y ahora entiendo que terminaban allí en un felices para siempre por que a partir de allí se marca el inicio de una nueva vida, del comienzo de unos nuevos sueños, como Edward y yo estamos haciendo en estos momentos.

**FIN  
**

**

* * *

**

_**bueno por fin lo termine despues de 12.355 palabras lo terminè, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**mis agradecimientos a mis amigas: Marce, Adri, Dora y por supuesto Thanya, por estar allì haciendome porras o en el caso de Adri acosandome para que lo terminara pronto jejeje!**_

_**merezco un Review?**_

**_Merysun!_**


End file.
